


Engine Room, The

by sffan



Series: Tour of Duty [3]
Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: Pure PWP - Jayne and Simon have sex in the engine room





	Engine Room, The

**Author's Note:**

> I knew Open Doors was going to be uploading my fic. I had no idea they actually had....
> 
> Original publication date: February 6, 2003
> 
> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
> My disclaimer: This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. A further note, Firefly was my first fandom, there are bound to be rookie mistakes. To preserve my own development as a writer, I am not editing or correcting them. You may find yourself making this face O_o occasionally.

Jayne walks me towards the engine room, hands on my hips, his body pressed against my back, and his lips hot and wet on my neck. When we enter the room, he turns me in his arms and kisses me deeply, walking me backward towards the corner where the thrumming of the engine is loudest. He pushes me against the bulkhead and the vibrations of the engine run through my body. Jayne grabs my chin tightly and tilts my head back and attacks my mouth with his - he bites and sucks until my lips are swollen and we're both panting for air. He runs a thumb across my lower lip, smiles evilly and then runs his hands along my arms and abruptly pulls them up over my head. He takes my wrists in one hand, holding them tightly - I'm going to have bruises. 

He unzips my pants with the other hand - I've stopped wearing underwear, so it's easy for him to reach in and pull out my cock. He leans into me, pressing me firmly against the bulkhead, captures my lips with his and starts to jerk me off hard and fast. The resonance of the engine pours through me, intensifying the sensation - now I understand Kaylee's kink for doing it in the engine room. 

My breath is coming in short hard pants and my hips thrust forward into Jayne's grip. I shudder and jerk and moan into Jayne's mouth as I come. He flicks my lips with his tongue as he pulls back. Still holding my arms above me, he brings his hand up between us and licks it clean. 

"Hmmm, I like the way you taste," he says appreciatively. He kisses me again - shoving his tongue down my throat, forcing me to taste myself in his mouth. Jayne pulls away from the kiss and buries his face in my neck. Nibbling, he opens his fly with his free hand and starts to stroke himself. I can feel my face getting hot as I watch his hand move. I really want to be the one doing it, but he maintains his death grip on my wrists. 

Jayne goes slowly, teasing himself, running his fingers lightly up and down the shaft and up to the head where he runs his thumb around and around, spreading the pre-come. His cock is rock hard and straining forward from his body when he groans my name and he starts to add pressure and speed. He bites my neck when he comes, not quite breaking the skin. Still shuddering, he finally lets go of my hands and I pull him against me. I cup his head and coax it upward into a soft kiss. Reaching down, I take his hand and bring it up to my mouth. I suck each of his fingers into my mouth one at a time, running my tongue around and around, leaving his palm for last. His eyes are huge and burning with desire and he crushes our bodies together. Jayne kisses me hard, taking my breath away. His hands flutter all over my body as we exchange kisses that get more and more intense and demanding. We're both getting hard again, and I'm about to turn around and ask him to fuck me when I hear footsteps heading our way. 

We pull back from each other and tuck ourselves away quickly. Jayne flattens my hair with a gentle hand and caresses my face before he steps away from me. Kaylee enters the engine room. 

"There, you are, Simon!" She exclaims cheerily. "River has been asking for you. You better go to her, she's starting to get a little upset." 

"Thanks, Kaylee," I say and then turn to Jayne, "We can continue this later." 

"Damn straight," he growls, his eyes still burning with lust. 

I leave quickly, but I can hear Kaylee and Jayne as I make my way down the corridor. 

"Jayne, what's that smell?" 

"Grease?" 

"No, there's something else, something familiar...." 

"Dunno what yer talkin' about, girl. Just smells like engine to me." 


End file.
